<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>quick, take cover by prismarineslabs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626285">quick, take cover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismarineslabs/pseuds/prismarineslabs'>prismarineslabs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>purpled and dream are brothers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big brother Dream, Dream Smp, Explosion, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Little Brother Purpled, M/M, Mentioned - Philza, Mentioned - Wilbur Soot, brain go brr, l'manberg, purpled gets exploded</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismarineslabs/pseuds/prismarineslabs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Purpled ends up getting caught in the explosion of (L)Manburg, costing close to his life.</p><p>But Dream would do anything to save his little brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>purpled and dream are brothers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>quick, take cover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- spoilers of 11/16/20 !<br/>- purp gets hurt ! <br/>- big brother dream :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The war was new to Purpled. He hadn't fought in wars before, just [<em>generally</em>] small tournaments with his friends. So when the news got to him of the election results and everything after came unfolding [<em>thanks to Tubbo,</em>], he knew he had to step in. Though Dream strongly advised against it, the young blond managed to wriggle his way inside and work as a player for both teams, fighting until he chose his side. Along side his two best friends, Purpled helped Pogtopia gain their spots back, fighting against his brother on the battle field. In the end, Pogtopia carried a leading win and the group celebrated together. Purpled walked off, standing on top of the NASA building to over look the territory. It was bright, different without the large surrounding walls. Taking a heavy breath in, the 17 year old smiled to himself. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Purpled felt the building shake ever so slightly, taking a step back to feel if the roof was coming loose. The shake begun to get worse, the blond looking up the second that the ground beneath him caved in. There was a loud <em>boom!</em> that overtook his ears, his body flying downwards as the explosion set off. The air was heavy with smog, he realized as he fell, eyes crushing closed before his body slammed into the floor, the breath knocking out of him and knocking him out.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>As the explosion set off, Dream used one of his remaining ender pearls to pearl to a farther sight, though in eye range. He eyed the situation carefully, a devilish laugh coming from his system one he realized Wilbur had done it. His body curled in on itself at the loud screams at the people who he once considered friends, realization of his younger brother taking a while to set in. The smog was thick, Dream realized as he thought about his brother. His eyes widened, coughing underneath the mask as he moved a closer distance to the broken city. There was an open cave where you could see Wilbur's sickly grey body being held by an older man. Dream chewed on his lower lip, eyes trailing to the left to see the rest of the citizens. His eyes scanned over everybody, and he could tell numerous people were missing. Using the last ender pearl, he pearled in front of Tommy. Tommy's face was red with soot splotches, and Dream almost forgot what he was gonna ask before he caught his head. "Where's Purpled? Where did you see him last?" Dream questioned frantically, eyes scanning over the 16 year old.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The blond stared at him for a moment before pointing towards the now fallen down NASA building, swallowing deeply. "He was ontop of there, last I saw. Tubbo ran over there with BBH to see if there was anybody caught under the rubble. We lost a lost of people..." Tommy began listing off people who haven't been seen yet, Dream cutting him off by running towards Bad. He stood at the edge of the rubble, staring at the brunette who had pushed away a rock to find Purpled, curled in on himself and bleeding from his chest. Tubbo grimaced at the sight of the nether chest plate being snapped in half, the heavy armor barely holding onto the skinny frame of the blond. Dream stood on top the white concrete, pushing towards the teenagers to pull his brother out. It took a lot in the older to see the younger like that, taking him from Tubbo the second he could. Dream stared at the ashen color that was on his brothers face and body, stepping off the rubble and onto the grass that was covered in soot and blood.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Dream laid the blond's head on his thigh to keep it lifted, muttering curses under his breath as he sifted through his inventory for his healing potion. Finding it, he unscrewed the cork and carefully opened his brothers mouth, lifting him by his back a little more so he wouldn't choke. The red fluid flew down the youngers throat, staining his teeth and tongue with the watermelon flavoring. Dream looked at the bruises and cuts on his body, watching them glaze over with scar tissue or fade away into the skin. He let out a shudder, breathing evening out. A hand pressed onto his shoulder, startling the adult. He looked up, meeting eyes with Tubbo. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"is he okay?" Tubbo's british voice seemed to calm Dream. "He looked... I don't know." He mused, sitting on his knees beside the admin. "I almost couldn't look at him." Tubbo admitted, eyes trained on Purpled. Dream stayed silent, though wrapped an arm around Tubbo to comfort him. Tubbo leaned into the touch, tense shoulders falling. "I thought he was dead, shocked he wasn't. He needs new netherite.. I was so worried." Tubbo rambled, eyes shutting. He was tired, Dream could feel it. They were sat in the center of the land, everybody else around them seeing the damage or looking for the few missing people [<em>Quackity, Techno and Eret.</em>]. Dream sighed to himself, pulling Tubbo closer to him as to provide comfort. And there, the three rested.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Dream woke up an hour later, neck craning in an uncomfortable way. He noticed quickly there was no pressure on his side or lap anymore, and now he was perched against the back of a tree. Stretching, he stood with his hand pressed to the tree to keep him steady. A note fell from his lap, making the 21 year olds eyebrow quirk. He bent down to pick it up, reading the messy crayon explain that Purpled was in the old communal house. Crumbling the note and sliding it into his pocket, Dream stretched again before beginning his way over to the original lake of the SMP. He walked their in a quick pace, boots clicking against the path beneath him. Crossing the bridge and pushing open the door, Dream turned to the left to look search for his brother inside the communal house. He made his way up the spiral stairs, getting met with his younger brother sitting on the bed. His chest was wrapped in bandages, along with bandages around his wrist and calf. Quackity was in the bed beside him, in a similar state though he was sleeping. Eret was across the room, munching silently on bread. Techno was no where to be found.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Rushing over quickly, Dream put his hand on Purpled's shoulder and turned the younger to face him. He examined the bandages and any other small cuts on him with a heavy feeling in his chest. Purpled didn't meet his eyes, arms crossing over his chest. Dream frowned, though the mask covered it. He pulled the blond to his chest, sitting beside him. They hugged for a while, the only noise in the room coming from Big Q's snoring. "You scared me," Dream admitted into the mess of blond hair, voice muffled. Purpled shuttered out a sigh, but didn't respond.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>In time, he knew he would be okay.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>They would be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey .. made a series for them being brothers LMAOINBCEVB</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>